It Started With 'You'
by Foxes-Rock
Summary: Tomoe is a loner, and a Yokai. Two combinations that he's proud of; but what happens when Mizuki and Kurama Set him up on a blind date with a Feisty Brunette headed beauty? Her Name in Nanami, Nanami Momozeno; and She has no interest in dating, And then she met the Jerk with Fox Ears. TomoeXNanami AU Story
1. It Started With ' You'

_**I was working out.. ( No Judging! ) And This popped into my head! Another Spicy Love story! And its Another AU like Twisting Friendship! XD I don't know how I got this idea but I came to me! SO.. Please Enjoy this romantic story called,**_

* * *

 _ **" It Started With ' You'**_

* * *

Rain was pouring outside, crashing into the ground and severing leaves as it hit harshly and demolished into the ground below. It was cold and the people on the bsy streets of Tokyo were hurrying with their multicolored umbrellas to get inside to the heated rooms around them.

Their breaths could be seen, like a milky thread coming out of their mouths and puffing out like smoke. Children shivered as Adults held them close and zipped their coats and jackets up in the cold weather that they had to endure for the season.

This was the city; and then there was a small neiborhood with beautiful white houses. They were side by side and all the same in color and shape; but there was one house, away from the citizens of town.

It sat on top on hill with a long driveway; but it was close enough for a walking distance to the high-school. It was white as the others in the surrounding town; but it was different all in the same. It had a beautiful victorian design; rare for a japanese home.

The inside had a few sliding, tradtional doors, while others opened and closed like that of something more modern. There was a bay window, with a dark blue pillowed, window seat. it was comfortable to live there; and it never was dirty because of the people who lived there.

It was a home, a place of refuge. People came there to offer up prayers, even though the house itself was just that of a normal quality. Why they did this you ask? Because of a certain god with his match making prayers, and settling words.

There was also a thing about the house, and the god that people thought was rather surprising, but not shokcing to say the least. On rainy days like this one; if you looked rather close at the bay window, There sat on the window seat; a little kitsune.

With white hair and bright violet eyes he would stare out the window at the dark and cold world as the rain turned it into a torrent of surprise. He would stare with the upmost innocence, but he would stare alone.

He would look quietly, this little boy, His father worked at home so he was never left without his father; but he was quite anyway. When his father did go out he was stuck with a babysitter. He got used to this really, but his father hardly ever left him alone. Which made him happy.

But he was still lonely...

This was one of those days; but the kitsune was no longer a little child staring out the winodw; hoping for a friend to talk to. He was now a teenager walking by the window and staring out at the rain.

He cursed under his breath; hating the water and how it was. It made things way more hard then it could be and he was trying to do the laundry. He liked to air dry things but now he would have to use the dryer that his father insisted should be used. He didn't even know why the god bought the thing. It was large and hard to figure out.

" Tomoe?"

The fox blinked and turned to look at his father; the god was looking at him with a man had blond hair with macroon eyes; he wore a white shirt and cacies today, His smile was a innocent one; The smile that made the teen sigh and shake his head; Sadly he still would smile. The god ruffled his hair making the fox whine in annoyance

" Mikage."

Tomoe ground his teeth and picked out his English book; he wasn't in the mood to be treated like a child today. He was tired and everything he had been doing that day was hard. He had been doing his chores as his father did his god work, and his schooling online. Apparently the money offerings was slowing down and Mikage thought it would be nice to be a marriage counsler.

Tomoe found it embarrassing to look at someone and say, " Me father helps your parents get together or divorced. You choose. " One time he said this and was sent to the prinaples office for being , ' Rude'

The fox rolled his eyes as he sat down on the window seat and tucked his tail under him; his ears flicked about as he opened his book and bit the end of his long claw. He had wanted to read all day; but the slpattering of the rain on the window set him on his nerves.

He looked out the window and glared at the rain; knowing how much he and water hated each other. It made him tired as he leaned back and looked up at the roof. His father stared at him and sighed; he knew how the eighteen year old got when it rained. It was depressing for him but the god didn't know why.

His son was always doing something; or talking to the teachers about improving. He would stare up at the roof or work his tail off. The match making god didn't know what to do at times; he just wanted his son to be happy.

But Tomoe was always working; never having fun, never thinking about girls or thinking about anyone; but the god guessed that was because of his mother being dead and gone.

The fox started up at the roof and then jumped when his pants pocket vibrated; he winced and pulled out his cell phone, half heartly not wanting to see who was calling him on such a rainy day.

Tomoe looked at the scene and blinked; when he saw the caller ID he groaned and rolled on his stomach before pressing the green button and sighing into the retreiver,  
" What?" Tomoe sighed out as a giddy voice sounded on the other side of the phone. He rolled his eyes and sighed,

" Tomoe-kun!" ' The voice of sixteen year old, Mizuki Yonamori sounded on the other side of the phone, " What are you doing? Wait! Don't answer that! Your laying down again right? " The snake yokai giggled to himself, " Your lazy..'

Tomoe pulled the phone back and galred at the screen; the picture of the giddy idiot was pasted on it and for some reason he wanted to gorge the idiots eyes out. He huffed out a breath, ' Why are you calling me?" Tomoe groaned out and sat up, his white hair ruffled slightly.

" Oh right!" Mizuki gasped, " Me and Kurama are going out today and thought maybe you would come?"

Tomoe again growled to himself, This made Mikage look at him with a chukle in his eyes. The fox knew how Mikage was; knowing his father he would make him go to whatever it was. He didn't want to go; it was raining and to him it was irritating.

Tomoe groaned, " Will it make you shut up?" He winced as he flopped over again and stared out the window,

" Maybeeee.' Mizuki smiled on the ther side as he pulled a jacket over his head, " Will you come? Me and Kurama need someone to come with us. We cant budget."

Tomoe scoffed at the phone, what was he? A stinking accountant? Kurama was older than him! Why did they need him!? He fumed to himself as he stood, fixed his pants From all his tossing an turning, And then straightened his long sleeved shirt out. He ran his fingers through his hair and breathed out, " Fine... "

" YAY!" Mizuki smiled on the other side and skipped about his room; " We will be there today at noon!"

" Whatever." Tomoe growled out and hung the snake up. He was tired from working on the house all day; he didn't have time to go to who knows what with some idiot. He really hated the thought of having to go out with them but Mikage said he needed more social creed. Which meant his father would have made him go.

The fox groaned and rolled over to get off the window seat; once he was off he stretched, picked up his, yet to be read, book; and started off to the bathroom to get ready. When he got inside he looked at his fox ears and tried to think of what he would do..

Tomoe sighed heavily and pulled on some fresher clothes ( Ones that didn't have cleaner on them ) Them he looked in the mirror and paused,

" I really.. Don't want to go.' Tomoe growled out, staring at himself for the longest of time. He was a normal teen; well not so normal.  
He was a yokai with a god as a father; plus he was a loner which meant hanging out wasn't his idea of fun.

Tomoe sighed heavily until he turned around and reached for the door; why did he have a sinking feeling that today was going to suck?"

* * *

" But you have to go! I'm paying so your going? Got that!?" Kei bossed and growled in hatered as Nanami shook her head and went through a ton of books on a shelf. She was tired and the rain was off setting her mood. She didn't want to go to a blind date. The last time she went she nearly got molested and Kei gave the man a one two.

She chuckled at her own thoughts and looked at Kei for a moment. The teen was pouting but Nanami didn't really care. She didn't want to go; simple as that. It was raining outside and cold.. What was the point of going and meeting a group of guys? They probably weren't even good looking anyway.

" I don't want to go; I have to much to do here." Nanami smiled as she picked up a book and the red headed teenage scoffed at her.  
" We're in a library! This is Boring.'

Nanami smiled, " I know it is; But I have to get a cook book since I live with a mother that doesn't cook at all." The girl sighed and laughed to herself when she found one and proceeded to the check-out counter.

" Please.' Kei looked at her.

" Nope," Nanami laughed to herself as she got a bag and exited the building,  
"B-but! Ami needs your moral support!"

This made Nanami freeze, curse Kei. She knew that she wanted to help whoever she could. Especially Ami since the girl was to shy to even talk on her own much less talk to a guy! The girl moaned out in annoyance and looked at the other female behind her,

" Fine.." She ground out, not wanting to go. The brunette cursed under her breath as she thought about a bunch of sweaty men and their male hormones. She didn't want to go..

How did she get roped into things like this? It was annoying.. she just didn't think it would be for a group date.'

* * *

Tomoe sent a cold glare towards Mizuki and Kurama. Sadly all the duo would do was smile and laugh at their small accomplishment.

Mizuki was a boy of sixteen with white curled hair and a smile that hid his little devil attitude. Kurama was an actual pop-star who liked the normal teenage life. It irritated Tomoe really ; Kurama was nineteen and was always prying the other two apart when they were arguing among themselves.'

Now Tomoe wanted to bare his white fangs and claw at the two for bringing him to a place like this. It was a nice place, a coffee house as some would say, but it had karaote and things like that playing on the inside on the brown, coffee colored building. Why was he here?

To go on a blind date with some girl that he didn't even know!

The fox fumed to himself as he glared at the two boys; they knew he didn't believe in romance and whatnot. He didn't have time for love; he was just trying to get by in life as it was and now they were trying to add the hard problem that a girl could bring?

He wasn't interested right now; he had far to much to do! But now he had to go inside because he was already in front of the stinking building and people from inside were staring and wondering why a yokai was hissing at two boys on the street.

Tomoe closed his eyes and breathed out slowly, his lips pulling into a pout as his tail whipped behind him. He had to go; or it would look stupid on him. He snapped his violet eyes open and walked into the karaoke parlor. Mizuki seemed to cheer as he and Kurama walked in with happiness.

When they entered Kurama told the waitress that they had people waiting for them, apparently the said girls where there already. The waitress walked them to a table in the back, serval girls were sitting there looking like snobs, well. In Tomoe's opinion anyway.

One had strawberry blond hair and she wore way to much make-up, the other had pinkish hair with a innocent look, and the other...The fox paused, They were all girls from school!

The fox suddenly panicked and covered his face, he turned around to leave but Kurama blocked him and shook his head.

Tomoe didn't want to go out with people he knew! Now they would bug him in the morning about their little, ' Date' and he would have to deal with it! The fox swallowed, cursed at Kurama, and turned back around.

The other girl had brown hair and mezmeorizing brown eyes; she wore a turtle neck sweater, making Tomoe stare at her blank appearance. He couldn't remember her name but they were indeed in the same class; she was the girl that everyone talked about.

Of course he never talked to anyone and he didn't solcialize, so she wasn't exactly on his list. They never talked and to be truthful the fox had no interest in talkign to her. Her mother was the schools nurse and he had visited her several times. Why? He was a loner and loners got picked on.. So he defended himself. In a brutal way.. But this girl..

She was the girl that had a drunkard father and a broke mom who worked at the school; that would explain her plain clothes, she wasn't that great looking.. but she let off a sweet smell that made Tomoe back up a bit. He wasn't used to a human smeeling sweet, It wasn't liek him to think such a thing, but smells could of been based off the girls perfume.

He gagged mentally but cursed when Mizuki steared him over to the table and sat him down across from said, brown haired girl. She blinked and looked up from her menu; her eyes stared at Tomoe and the fox glared back.

He did not want to be here; this was awkward and not his style. He wanted nothing more then to read a book and get away from the world around him. Thats how he was, Work at home and get everything done correctly. When he got out of school he was planning on being a Familiar; It was a large role in the god world and he thought he could make it just fine.

Silence passed and Tomoe squirmed. Mizuki played with his chopsticks, he even stuck them in his nose making Kei snarl at him with disgust. Kurama scooted away from the snake as he talked to the innocent girl; She was laughing and Tomoe coudl already tell that Kurama wasn't going to shut up anytime soon.  
Then the silence was broken from the brown haired girl, in the black turtleneck...

" Nanami." She muttered in a bored tone. This made Tomoe blink as he looked at her; his eyes grew wide as she stared at him as if waiting for something. Thats when he cursed at himself and swallowed,

" Tomoe." He spat out in annoyance. He did not want to be around these people or anything else of that manner.

She blinked and looked at him in irritation, " Aren't you that really quiet guy in class?" She lifted her brow and Tomoe scoffed at her. He ground his teeth and looked down the table to see Mizuki and Kurama chatting away with the other girls.

Apparently he wasn't the only one that didn't want to be here today; He chewed his lip and tried to figure out how to bolt out the door.

Kurama seemed really entranced by the peach haired girl but Mizuki looked mortified with the strawberry blonds irritated look..

" Aren't you that girl that has issuses?" Tomoe muttered under his breath and ground his teeth when the girl litterally heard him.

" I have issuses?" She placed her menu down; but instead of getting up and crying like a normal girl? She glared at him, making the whole table go silent. Kei and Ami blinked while Mizuki gulped and hid behind Kurama, ( Who was hiding behind Kei )

Nanami slammed her hands down and stood up, an evil glare coming over her face, " I'm not the one with two big ears sticking out of my head. Your a yokai right?"

Tomoe blinked and then hissed, He stood as well and glared, " And your a Human, Oh how sad for you; having to break everything you touch while us Yokai are stronger then you could ever imagine." He fumed as the girl smirked evilly,

" How about I kick you? That would hurt right?" She got in his face and Tomoe growled evilly.

" You dont have the guts! Your a weak human.. who, I heard, is more broke then a homeless person!" He growled and Kurama stood and went to hold him back from doing something stupid. Nanami on the other hand glared and clenched her jaw,

" JERK! No wonder your always alone!" She spewed,

" Maybe thats how I like it!" Tomoe growled, they both glared at each other as Kei tried to hold Nanami and Mizuki and Kurama tired to hold their yokai pal. His tail flicked about in anger and his ears twitched about, making Mizuki and Kurama wince.

Myabe bringing him wasn't that great of an idea..

Tomoe fumed and cussed under his breath , " Why don't you go home human? I can tear you to pieces you know!"

Thats when Nanami lifted her hand and slapped the yokai in front of her. This made Tomoe blink in shock ; her hot skin collided with his and he hissed in pain at how hard she could slap him.

And this is why he stayed alone..

The fox blinked from how cheeky and sassy this girl was being; how in the name of all of kami did he get sucked into this? He hissed and sent her a evil glare; his teeth baring at the pain in his pale skin. Nanami blinked and then covered her mouth; her eyes grew wide as she blinked.

" Oh my god.." She whipsered out making the fox glare even more. Tomoe growled and this time Kurama and Mizuki couldn't hold him back; he wanted to go home. Out of this rany weather, out of everything that was happening.

Tomoe's lip snarled, this wasn't his day at all! His hair shaded his eyes and he blinked as pain shot through his face, he wanted to leave.. but he had already caused a scene and so did she. Now she was staring at him in shock...

The fox wasn't expecting the girl, with such a firey temper , to bow in appology.

" I am SO Sorry!" She gasped, " I don't even know you.." She whispered and Tomoe reacted quite quickly when she brushed her soft skinned fingers against his cheek. His face tingled from her touch and from the slap but he paused.

He has always been alone, and he never let anyone get close to touching him or slapping him. Now her fingers glided down her cheek, stopping at his collar bone. Nanami blinked and yanked her hand away before giving the slightly stunned stranger a glare.

" But I think you deserved that slap." She hissed making Tomoe glare back. He clenched his fists as she stormed out; her friends following her.

Tomoe was ticked but he did know one thing he was going to do before he went home. The teen stiffened his muscles and then turned to look at a shaking Kurama and Mizuki. He smirked sarcasticly and lit his hand with his blue flamed power. His fox-fire danced about him and Humans watched as if it was a normal scene..

" So.. Whos idea was it?"

Kurama and Mizuki swallowed, then their screams were heard until security carried thm all out ( Expect for Tomoe, who threatened them not to touch him with their dirty hands. )

* * *

 ** _The Next Day,_**

* * *

Tomeo cursed as his hands fumbled with his pencil, the grip was brocken and he was biting the end in agony. It was English finals and it wasnt going well for him. The test was over and he was still holding the number two penicl and biting the end.

Kurama had dropped by to check on him but he walked away when he saw Tomoe's frustrated mood; the fox was practically hating himself for not studing the day before; but then again he should have blamed Mizuki and Kurama for that.

He was out on a date instead of studing for his most hated subject... He had come home soaking wet and Mikage shook his head to see his son cussing to himself as he marched to the shower. Once he was down he went straight to bed...

A big mistake really; but he was so tired he didn't think it mattered.

Now he was regretting it. Tomoe went to his locker and put his slightly demolished penical up in a holder; then he grabbed his pull over sweater and pulled it over his long sleeved white school shirt. Then he grabbed his scarf and wrapped it around his neck.

It was colder outside and now that school was out he had to walk all the way home. The bus had stopped due to snow warnings so he was in the department of freezing to death.

The fox sighed heavily and straightened his scarf; today was hard for him. Why? Nanami was there glaring at him the whole time; he even had a note passed to him with some rather rude things written to him on it. He had glared at Nanami and tore it up in malice.

He wasn't in the mood..

The fox finished getting his things as he walked out of the school and started on his way; when he had gotten a good lengh he cursed at himself for not wearing things more on the heavy side. He was freezing to death as his muscles shook and his teeth clattering harshly together.

He opened his eyes and blinked when he saw a hot drink stand a few feet from him. There was ciders, Sakes and hot chocolates. Tomoe wanted a cider right about then; if he drank sake he would be braking the law and his father would kill him.

The fox walked up and blinked when he saw Nanami in the line ahead of him. He moaned to himself and shivered as he rubbed his hands together; he looked up with his violet eyes and paused when he saw the girl order a cider.

The man looked at her and asked her for payment first. Nanami looked down at her bag and started to go through it, until fear went across her face and she winced," N-Nevermind.. I can do withou-'

Tomoe rolled his eyes, he didn't care but it was rather pathetic to watch this play out; he reached into his pocket and handed the man some money, " Put another Cider on the tab as well.' Tomoe muttered out as Nanami jerked her head around to look at Tomoe. She gasped when she saw him,

" YOU!"

He huffed, " The one and only.." He muttered in sarcasium.

Nanami sent him a glare but said nothing as she got her drink. She thanked the older man and sipped her cider before looking at the fox,

" Thanks." She muttered, puffing out her cheeks stubbornly. Tomoe just shrugged his shoulders and started to walk away from her.  
Nanami then looked at him as he was walking away and paused,

" Tomoe right?"

The fox froze, and for some reason he couldn't speak. Was he to send this girl a cold glare? A cold stare and a hate filled glare? For what happened the other day it would only make sense too; but..

He nodded, and looked over his shoulder, " Its Tomoe... Now leave me be."

He turned around and left Nanami to blink and stare down at her cider, and to mutter.

" Huh, What a jerk.'

* * *

 ** _Okay, I got the Title because When He bought her a drink she had screamed, '' YOU!" Thus getting the title, ' It Started with You'_**  
 ** _Haha._**


	2. Don't Stress the Subject!

**_2\. Don't Stress The Subject_**

* * *

Tomoe mumbled some intolerable words to himself as he fumbled with the house key that was so graciously placed in his bag. He knew his father home, he had to be at least today. He did do his work at home and he was often there to great the kitsune when he opened the door to their white home.

The fox chewed his glove off and thrust some bangs out of his eyes as he grabbed the cold metal, letting it seep into his skin, and then fumbling with the lock. He turned the door but it didn't move an inch. The fox arched his brow at this and looked aroudn the frame in confusion.

He removed his scarf and set it down before chewing off hsi other glove and yanking the handle harshly. It still didn't budge but Tomoe did end up slipping and flling flat on his tail making a loud yelp erupt throughout the air.

The teen cursed to himself as he sat there and glared at the door It was obvious that the problem was non other then?

Well...

The easy way of putting it was that the door was frozen shut and Tomoe was practiaclly cursed to sit outside until someone noticed that he was freezing his but off and shivering violently. The fox crossed his arms and let hsi teeth chatter until he took his foot and jammed it against he door over an dover again.

After a few kicks he heard a crack and the door slipped open slightly. He moaned in relief and stood up, half hoping his tail hadn't froze to the step. it hadn't to his relief as he walked in and closed the door back. He walked in and sighed at the warmth before stopping to see his father entranced with his computer, typing rapidly and sighing at his work load.

The fox yawned slightly, That day was harsh and maybe even confusing in its own way. His father was working which made sense, but what didn't make sense was all the threatening letters he got from Nanami in class, and why he had bought her anything.

His father on the other hand always taught him to be kind to girls and to treat them with respect so to him it was what he was taught and raised to do. He thought it was fine, but wasn't fine was the snow outside and the cold of the air.

It made the fox wince from his body and from the cold. It made his teeth chatter and the teen turned the heat on right before his father looked up with a smile. He had a cheerful face as he waved his work pen about and smiled.

" How was school?" He smiled and Tomoe sighed out as he shivered.

" F-Fine.' Tomoe smiled out but sighed when he sat his bag down and then grabbed a book to read in the fire light. He wanted to read it and enjoy some relaxing time; until his father looked up at him as he sat down, got comfortable and laid down. The firelight flickered and made the teens hair ornage in a way as he cracked the cover open.

Mikage looked at the shivering teen and bit his lip as he sat crossed legged on the cough. He titled hsi head and looked at Tomoe with curious eyes, " Aren't you hungry?" He whispered out and Tomoe shook his head mutely, never training his eyes from the book or even missing a word.

He had to much to eat at schol, plus now he was to tired and stressed. The cold was harsh on him, he and his father knew this. It was harsh on his mother too in a much more harsh way. Plus he had test that day and he hadn't done what he was supposed to do that morning-Which was very important.

" Are you sure?" Mikage pressed a bit, but with good intention, " You should eat a little before sleep.' He sighed out as Tomoe shook his head still, plus he never left the book as the word of its contents swirled around him, and took him far away from what he had to deal with at home or with friends.

He was alone at the moment, he was alone with his book and nothing else. He smiled slightly and continued to read the book silently. His father gave him a worried look, he knew how cold it was outside, and even though he was buring up from the fire and the heater?

He knew Tomoe was still freezing from the way his muscles twitched and jumped. Mikage stood silently and turned the heat up before grabbing a heated blanket, plugging it in and placing it on Tomoe. He smiled as the fox blinked and looked up at his father with a twinge of pain in his eyes.

Mikage choked slightly..

He never wanted to see that look on his sons face, but there was nothing he coudl do about it. Tomoe had to have that look and it scared the father sometimes, He tucked Tomoe in and let the fox smile and continue reading.

He stayed like that as Mikage worked, his eyes never leaving the page. His tail flicked every once in a while to show his intrest in his story but thats all the movement Mikage got out of the teen as he read and contiued to read.

The man smiled slightly as he worked, and then at around twelve Tomoe shut his now finished book and sat up to stretch a bit. Mikage looked over at him from the corner of his eye and winced.

Tomoe was pale and shaky, something he didn't like to see. Maybe it was the weather, that could have been the most possible outcome. In fact it was probably a horrible thing and the most fearful thing the father had to see..

" Tomoe, Where are you going?" Mikage asked as Tomoe finished his stretch and walked towards the kitchen. The teenage fox turned to look at his father but Mikage noticed a grimace on the teens pale face.

" I might eat something." He whispered slightly and Mikage nodded, he woudl have said no if this was a normal siutaion, since it was so late he didn't think a full meal woudl help, maybe fruit or a bunch of snacks, maybe even Soda.. But Mikage knew Tomoe had to at least, ' Try' To eat a little before bed.

He had to eat something when he took, ' It' And Mikage hated to see him take, ' It' The father winced out and bit his lip as he shook his head, No one knew anything really about Tomeo because the fox shut himself in.

He had lots of reasons though, and Sadly Mikage had to say they were rather good reasons. Even Kurama and Mizuki didn't know these reasons, Mikage always wanted Tomeo to go out and be a normal teen liekt he rest of the kids, but he coulnd't make his son do things when he was so...

Mikage shook his head, he couldn't say it, he didn't accept it. He knew what it was that nagged at him, and Tomoe was more pale today because he went out in the cold and to top it off he walked home, shaking and making the father have gray hairs far to early in his lifespan.

There was nothing he could do, even though he wanted to protect his teen.. he wanted to help but he couldn't, and it often made the man worry and screamout in frustration.

Why couldn't he help his little boy?

* * *

Tomoe huffed as he walked into the kitchen and swallowed, on the way to the room he had looked at the temperature, he was stil so cold but if he turned it up anymore the house woudl probably be caught up in flames.

This made the fox stop his hand from touching the termastat and go his mery way into the kitchen. He needed to nibble on something or he would feel even more dizzy then he already was. The room spun a bit as he bent down to open the fridge and look in.

When he did he found a pudding cup and he grabed it. He peeled it open and tasted it, letting the flavor go on his tongue. He was making sure he coudl at least eat it, down it or something.

Yes, He could eat, in fact he ate alot, and no He did not throw it up; but at times he coduln't take certain things.. Because of certains things going on with him. He wants crazed about his weight or anything, and there was nothing wrong with people who had to go through that, But that wasn't what his problem was..

Tomoe let the taste melt on his tongue until he passed and his stomach lurched painfully, it stung his chest and he covered his mouth slightly. Nope, He couldn't eat anything. He didn't take ' It' This morning so now he was sufferring the conscquences of the matter. He felt a bit sick at first and then it grew.

Tomoe stood shakily and looked at the counter, his hands searching frantically for something of improtance, but it wasn't there. Maybe the top of the fridge? He reached up and felt around, knocking things down in the process but with little to no care of doing so. He searched in panic until his stomach lurched again.

The fox groaned out in pain from the source, he felt bile rise up as he covered his mouth and pushed the kitchen door open. Mikage looked up from his work and he instantly knew something was wrong when he saw Tomoe bolt and run into the bathroom. He didn't close the door but the light came on and a horrid sound followed leaving Mikage to throw his work aside and rush into the bathroom.

When he ran in Tomoe was leaning over and holding his stomach. Thsi made the man panic as he dropped to his knees and started to massage the teens back. He knew this woudl happen from the moment he saw Tomoe's shaking form and his paleness.

" Tomoe.." He whispered as Tomoe coughed harshly, his face away from him, " Did you take your medicine?" he whispered making the teenager look at him. Tears were in his eyes and when he coughed blood splattered out into his hand.

Mikage winced, He knew this to well. Tomoe was a sickly child since the day he was four, the man tried to help him in the way he could, But he coduln't do much. The fox had a medicine he was supposed to take.. it was supposed to reduce the freguency of his little choughing spells.

Tomoe was stuck with this for the rest of his life...

The only thing good was this was only life threatening if Tomoe Didn;t take his medicine for a number of days even weeks. Then he woudl be in trouble.. This? Thsi was a normal route that they had to go through.

Sometimes it was worse, sometimes the blood came out of his nose, stinging and making his head burn in sevre pain. This was another one of those times.. Tomeo had an uncurable disease, It was hereditary, passed down from his mother. It didn't ruin the lifespan.. it just made the person who had it go through hell.

Tomoe wailed out in pain as the blood dripped form his mouth and nose trailing down and collecting under his neck. He whimpered out in pain as Mikage brushed his bangs out of the way and grabbed a tissue. he held it to Tomoe's nose and the fox yelped out in pain.

Tears mixed witht he blood and his trembes grew harsh and great. Mikage held him close as he pressed the cloth to his nose, he patted the foxes head as Tomoe started to whimper,

" M-Make it stop..' Tomoe choked out in pain, ' Make it stop!" he wailed and buried his face in his Fathers shirt as the man sighed and patted the teens head. He pinched down lightly of the foxes nose and then held Tomoe's head back for a few seconds..

Tomoe hissed out in pain as the tears left his eyes, blood trinkled down his lip and he gagged from the nasty taste, then the god pulled hsi head back down and wiped the already drying blood away..

But the Foxes body wasn't done as he coughed and the blood poured out of his lips, painting them a crimson and travelign down his mouth and lips. There was no fixing this, it was the medicine he had to take. He didn't like the medicine though.

It made it worse he said, It hurt more he said. It made him puke but then it left him alone all day... Mikage could already tell he didnt take it. He was trembling slightly and then man let go of him and stood. He grabbed a pinkish wrag. It was clean but it was stained from so many other experiences, The man wet it and then wiped The teens mouth as he twitched and whimpered out.

" I'll get yu your medcine.. Stay here and flush the blood down." He smiled and patted Tomoe head, even though Tomoe was hissing from the sting in his nose and how much he was feeling. His stomach was turning but he was throwing up blood.. In fact he had been since he was four.

He was sickly, and that why he didn't leave the house much, when he did he got into fights. Why? Because, he didn't fit in, and when they did find out about his medical condition? They treated him weakly or they mocked him for his sickness..

Once he was beat and he threw up so much blood that he needed to have blood put into him. He was rushed to the hospital and they did so... But he didn't like it. The bright lights, the sound of them passing doctor tools over his vulnerable body? Who wanted that?

He would cry out and scream as they held him down as donated the blood, he didn't know why they did..

When he woke up he got sick again.

He hated this, He could barely go out and his school work was often sent to his house. Mizuki and Kurama only knew he was ill and sickly, they didn't knwo the severity of what he went through.

No he wasn't dying, But he wasn't healthy either. Another reason why he was dating. Dating led to love and other things, and he wasn't going to brind a child into the world when he could give it a disease, Besides, He was far to young to be thinking abotu children... He was only eighteen and yet he never kissed a soul.

Why?

Because if they did they would tatse the blood on his lips,

His blood.

So when he was set up the other day? He got mad. He was annoyed because of it. Plus it was raining that day, and it was cold. It wasn't good for him to go out but he thought he could handle it. At school he almost puked up his food but he somehow manged to keep it down.

Tomoe leaned back against the wall as His father walked in and handed him a peach colored pill, it was round but the taste was aweful. He didnt WANT to take it. It made him worse... He didn't want to get worse then this. He wanted to breath but everytime he lost blood he would choke and try to breath in as the panic set in his lungs.

The fox whined as he grabbed the pill and placed it on his tongue. It rolled to the back of his throat and he swallowed it quickly, hoping not to taste it. In a great sense he didn't but in a bad sense he tasted blood.

Tomoe gagged and Mikage grabbed a towel to clean up the blood off the floor, Then he sat with Tomoe until at least ten minutes passed and Tomoe's after affects came into place. The teen gagged and Mikage patted his back as the blood poured...

* * *

Tomoe moaned out as the sun hit his eyes and Mikage sat at the edge of his bed and messured his water intake,

" A little more Tomoe.." He whispered out and the Teen whimpered. He didn;t want to drink anymore water, it was so full of it he felt like passing out, But then again he was low on blood from the other night so now he was quite dizzy and he couldn't leave bed... It wasn't always like this but right now the sunlight was hrting his head.

The teen gulped a cup of water down and gagged as Mikage smiled and patted his head. Tomo ehad already taken his pill that morning and now he was weak from dry heaving.. He winced out as Mikage patted his head and bit his lip.

" Its cold outside, Stay home today okay?" He smiled warmly and Tomoe nodded slowly. He didn't feel well at all, in fact he head was hurting and making him wince out. He snuggled down in the covers and he pulled the blankets close.

" Dad?" he whispered out and Mikage looked at him slightly, " Can You-"

" Turn the heat up? Mikage smiled, " Yeah..' He patted Tomoe's head and the fox yawned as he eyes started to slip shut. He was surprised Inair wasn't here, he was the family phycsion, but it made since if it was snowing outside. It was probably piled to the max, which went the traffic with the humans and the gods was busy; But Tomoe knew he was coming because he heard his father call him the night before..

Tomoe knew he was sickly, and Inari usualy had to regulate a few things for the fox. Which meant he had to give the fox blood or he had to make sure Tomoe had enought fluids in his system. The teens immune system was low and weak so Tomoe got sick fast and easy..

The white haired fox whimpered slightly as the vents kicked on and warm air blew on him. He smiled slightly at the warmth and let his eyes drift, Sadly he wasn't expecting what happened next to come in. Especailly when he was far to sick to put up with it..

* * *

Mikage blinked a he held the door open, revieling a brown haired girl with bright brown eyes. She had a dertermined look and it made thegod gringe when she placed her hands on her hips and held out a card that had her ID on it.

" I'm from the school! My Name is Nanami momozeo and I was sent from the teacher to confirm Tomoe's illness." She glared at the man and Mikage blinked in shock.

Mikage swallowed, The school knew nothing about the ' Illness' The student, teacher confidentualtiy. Meaning no one was allowed to know but the principale and Mikage. So this girl must of talking about Mikage's lie that he made up when he said Tomoe had the flu.

He looked at the girl and sighed with a cheerfull smile, " I'm Mr. Mikage." He chuckled, " I can reasure you my son is very sick." He smiled brighttly but then girl ddn't even hesitate. She glared at him and the man blinked in shock. The glare was so much like Tomoe when he was awoken that it scared the man.

" You got proof?" She huffed, " I asume Tomeo is your son, which means your the father of that two faced jerk, Which means.. " She glared, " You can be the same way."

Mikage looked at her shocked and maybe utterly appalled, This girl was smart, to smart. He sighed out and opened the door making Nanami skip in. He blinked when she ''Skipped in' Giving how weird she had been acting.

" Where is your son?" She turned and Mikage winced,

" Upstai-

" Thank you!" She huffed and stomped up stairs, She was going to do her duties and then she was going to leave! The teacher had forced her to come to this forsaken house. It was horribel that she had to come and see the jerk from yesterday, and it shocked her that he got sick so quickly.

Nanami stomped to a room that had the door wide open, then she walked in and saw The said jerk asleep. She looked around but she didn't see anything unusual. He was asleep and he had a glass of water, so he really was sick.

She rolled her eyes and looked at the teen whowas sleeping, she walked up to him and ached her brow as his fox ears twitched about in his slumber. She sighed out and turned to leave, She didnt see any medicine so he was truly sick.

The girl walked down the stairs and sighed a release form, She gave it to Mikage and smiled, " He's got the flu. I'll let him off this time." She hufffed and Mikage lookd at her confused,

" You take this rather seriously." He smiled and folded the form neatly as the girl sighed.

" I HAVE to , Its part of my grade, In which I'm failing." she pouted but sighed, " Hes seems to have the flu so I'll be going." She smiled warmly and then pasued before going to the door. The fox was pale and his breatehd was rugged, it HAD to be the flu. ( Not. ) She smiled to herself but pasued before looking at Mikage with a smile,

" Tell that jerk to get better already. " She glared, " I own him a cinder.' And with that Nanami stomped out of the house, her heavy duty bookts smacking into the snow, making it crunch. Mikage smiled to himself but winced as he closed the door.

That was rather close... He didn't want People knowing abotu Tomoe's condition. Or rather yet.. Tomoe didn't want them to know. Mikage sighed out as he folded the form. He wondered what the girl meant by Cider. He smiled a bit but sighed in worry...

He walked up the stairs and winced when he saw Tomoe's raggid breathing. He was coughing in his sleep and Mikage cursed when he had to wipe away the blood and tilt Tomoe's head to the side so it poured out and didn't hurt him.

Tomoe whimpered slightly and breathed out as Mikage bit his lip in worry. He picked up his phone and dialed a number, it rang several times before Mikage heard a click and a gruff voice,

" I know, I know.. I'm coming. I' swear. The traffic is aweful up here!" Inari Okami complained and winced out, " I have the medicne for his animena and I have fluids in case he needs them. He might just need to rest more, but you did tell me he lost a lot."

Mikage nodded, " Crap Inari, Get here fast!" Mikage huffed and ran his hands through his hair. He son was sickly and what made it worse was the fever that was starting to form. Tomoe whimpered slightly and Mikage noticed him looking at him. Mikage patted hi shead and Tomoe winced as he listened to Inari for being late.

Tomoe winced, This was why he was a loner.. this is why he didn't talk to people much. It made him stressful. He got sick and digusted..

Besides..

 _Who would want to be friends with a sickly Person like him?_

* * *

 _ **Hhehe, So For those who Are ALREADY worried. I do NOT plan to kill Tomoe.. I'm NOT , THAT evil.' ''Laughs Sheepishly'' Wait for the next chapter to find out what happens next! XD**_

 _ **T: I.. H-Hate you..' Coughs'**_

 _ **Me:' There, There.. Poor Misguided little fox.."**_

 _ **T : Go to- ( This has been monitored for your safety.. XD)**_

 _ **Next Chapter Coming up!**_


	3. I Should Have Never Said, 'You'

_**Yesh! I know, It took my forever to write this, But I must admit at the moment I am tired and sleepy, I want to write more in this story as well because, it will be a lot like Twisting Friendship, But also a lot different.' I love stories with life events and if you haven't realized from the past chapter? Tomoe has a disease that makes him puke blood up... So Yeah. I'm sorry I haven't updated this one in so long. I have been at war with ideas and I might need some help.. So if you have an ideas at all, please PM me or something. Just no Lemons.. I just... No. So Okay.. I hope you enjoy this chapter my friends! Sorry if it seems a bit slow at the moment, I am trying to get somewhere in the story.. XD**_

* * *

 _ **3\. I Should Have Never Said ' You'**_

* * *

Inari sighed out as Tomoe stared at him blankly, the man was measuring his blood levels and hearbeat. He had the equitment as Tomoe hugged his knees and stared at him blankly. To be honest he was slightly annoyed by the fact that he lost blood again; but then again he didn't take his medicine.

Which inari told him over and over again to take.

But Tomoe didn't want to take that stuff, it was disgusting and peach flavored, and everytime he took it he puked up blood, It hurt more then anything so he found no reason to take it, unless his body started to act up; then he was forced to take it and he coudln't stand the nasty stuff.

Inari looked at his pensive look and sighed slightly before chuckling and looking at the heart monitor, " Kido.. Calm yourself down, I'm almost done." he smiled and Tomoe looked at him with wide eyes, He was knocked out of his hate filled thoughts as he nodded and let the god take his blood for sample.

The butterfly needle was inserted into his vein and his blood seemed to drip into the tude, Or to his vision, pour into the tube. He almost went dizzy until Inari stopped and wiped the injection spot clean; then he wrapped it and sighed,

" There you go kido, Now, My best instructions is to go to school and let your ather pick you up. Its far to cold for you to be walking out like this, you know how your body takes it; Your father is worried sick over you right now." He muttered leaving Tomeo to roll his violet eyes, he pulls his arm from the mans grasp and nodded slightly before huffing and yawning out.

The man sighed out as he started to pack up the medical supplies, " Stay rested, you lost a good amount of blood and I bet your dizzier then your letting on." He sighed out and looked at Tomoe from the corner of his eye, He sighed out when he noticed Tomoe's glare.

" I am fine, I always am." The fox muttered and then bit his lip at the memory of the blood dripping out of his nose, stinging his nasal passages and making his stomach twist. He felt slightly sick even at the moment but he knew it was from lack of blood.

The fox bit his lip and looked out the window, knowing that it could snow soon; he wasn't looking forward to this though, His body had a weak immune system, and he was already cold all the time. In fact he was so tired at the moment, that his hands were shaking.

His father had to pay expensive heat bills, even in the summer at times. Toemo bit his lip and laid down weakly, letting his blanket go over him as he let his head hit the pillow weakly. He was surprised when he felt a hand on his head, stroking gently and calming him downa little,

" Go to sleep okay?" Tomoe heard his father mutter as he felt his blanket being pulled on him even more; then his father put a hot blanket on him and the white ahired fox whined in pleasure from the heated blanket, his weak body welcoming the heat.

He whined slightly as everything seemed to grow blurry, and he knew why. He was so tired and he hadn't lost that much blood in a while, so the sleep was needed. He didn't have time for ice, rain, cold weather, mist or snow. He was far to tired and he knew Japan got cold in the area that they lived.

He started to close his eyes as his father drawled the curtains, making him relax even more. The man sighed and went to turn the lamp off before sighing out , " A girl dropped in." He whispered, not sure if Tomeo was asleep yet; he did't know that Tomoe's ear twitched slightly and his half lidded eyes almost blinked in confusion.

" She had brown hair, feisty. She just barged in here, told me you had to be checked on, then ran up here. She saw you asleep walked back down and gave me a slip? Then she gave me a slip and told me a strange thing, She said she owed youa cider.' Mikage arched his brow before Tomeo looked over his shoulder, his eyes grimcing at the light.

" Shes an idiot, leave her alone.' Tomoe whined and flopped back, he pulled the blanket back over him, no strenth left in his body; ut mikage looked at him worried and sighed,

" She seemed determined with her job, not stupid." He chuckled and sighed out as Tomoe yawned and tried to drift off. He was so tried, his body was screaming and his stomach was turning every once in a while. His meds were on the table beside him and Mikage sighed out, knowing that he didn't need another dose until five more hours passed.'

The god did pause and sigh out, " Why did she say cider though?" He sighed out when Tomoe shrugged his shoulders and whined slightly in pain. His stomach hurt as the god kissed his head and turned the light out. Tomoe was sweating but the god knew he was extremely cold, it was another thing the disease did to the poor child.

Mikage laid tissues on th eside table in case Tomoe lost some more blood, then he he stood and when for the door, he turned the hot air up and Tomoe sighed out in the warm room, this made the father sigh as he walked ut of the room..

Not knowing that Tomoe had feel right asleep, Dreaming about a few things that confused him. Like his late mother, his disease, and that girl that held the coffee cup full of cider. This thought had made him blink and his eyes yanked oepn slightly, he stared out the window in shock, his violet eyes shaded in the blue moonlight that shown into his room.

He had been in bed all day and to him it was agony to say the least, he hated laying down all the time, but he had to sometimes. Even Mizuki and Kurama didn't understand why he laid down so much, or why he felt sick all the time; they just called him lazy. Not in a cruel way, but a teasing manner... but it still made the fox mad.

They had no clue what he had to put up with all day and everyday. He didn't care if they were his friends, he accepcted them as so, but he was more of a loner in the area of being around people, Now he was so tired... so cold and shivering as the rain turned to sleet outside. He sunk in his covers, not wanting to think about the cold outside, the cold that shivered him to the core...

And Haunted his dreams.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Tomoe, Age: 6**_

* * *

The little kitsune stared outside, his wide violet eyes staring at the snow crashed into the ground, making him giggle slightly as it poured outside, makin ghis little fox ears flick about. He sat on the dark blue window seat and stared out as his father hung christmas lights, humming to himself and smiling.

Tomoe looked at him and giggled before hopping down from the window seat, letting his little feet crash into the ground as he ran over to his father and looked up as Mikage stood ona ladder and hung lights on the stiar cases above.

The white haired child was in awe at it all, it was beauitful to his little eyes and even the treats that floated through the kitchen smelt delightful and tasty. Tomoe knew that one was mint flavored Sasamchi, a tradtional tasty meal that his mother used to make the year before. Sadly she wasn't with them for this christmas...

And The child was trying to cope with it just being him, his dad and Inari hanging about the old house that they called home. It was a large house, sweet smelling and welcoming in everyway. Even red candles was lit and Tomoe was picked up and held so that he codul place ornaments on the higher branches of the tree. His father, being the earlier age of twenty foru at the time smiled at his son and patted his head.

But right now? A certain kitsune was more interested in the outside world then the inside, in fact he wanted out in the snow, like all the others kids. He didn't see anything wrong with it , and Mikage didn't either as the little boy nearly jumped with joy when his father started to zip up the dark blue coat that Tomoe's called his own.

The little fox smiled cheerfully and looked out the window, " Da-dy. " He smiled, " T-omway can pway outside wright?" he looked at his father with wide innocent eyes and the man chuckled slightly before moving the santa hat out of his eyesight slightly.'

He then seemed to think as Tomoe waited for his asnwer , then the man smiled and grabbed Tomoe's cat like hood and pulled it over the little boys head before kissing his head and nodding, " You can play just be careful for ice youngman, and no running on the steps." he smiled and tapped Tomoe nose making the little boy smile and run for the door.

Mikage opened it and chuckled slightly, making the child ran out and then rush, but walk down the steps to the crunchy snow under foot. He looked around at the white paradise and smiled as he ran through it, his little feet crunching in it.'

He found it interesting how it crunched, but then again the kids in his second grade class siad it was fun to play in this stuff. Tomoe noticed how cold it was but he smiled as he ran through in, his short legs almost slipping as he went.

Tomoe stopped and looked around, his house now only a little ways behind himas he laid down in the snow and looked up at the beuaitful sky. His violet eyes searching aroudn as he smiled and let his ears twitch underneath his little cat eared hood.

The child laid there for a while before sighing and sitting up, he dusted snow off of him and noticed how cold he truly was, But what made it weird was the harsh headache he had all of a sudden.

The six year old fox held his head and whined as he stood and started to slowly walk back towards the door, but as he did he happened to look down and notice red trailed in the beauitful snow.

The child blinked in shock before going dizzy and having to catch himself slightly. He felt something drip down his nose and he realized how much his nose was starting to hurt, in fact he started to whine and cry from the pain. His headache grew worse as he got closer to the door, and when his daddy opened it to let him in?

He threw up blood all over the steps, Mikage, who was shocked at the time gasped and picked up his little boy, checking him over an realizing he was shaking dangerously, The father panicked as he rushed him in and stripped off his coat, but the littl eboy puked up more blood and the father gasped at the color. He rushed Tomoe by the fire and started to feel his head, his temperture spiked so high that it shocked him.. and to his horror his son grew faint and fell into the floor, his white hair laying in his blood.

Mikage paincked and started to freak out as he called Inari..

To bad it wasn't a very Merry Christmas that year...

* * *

 _ **End of Flashback..**_

* * *

Nanami rolled her eyes when she got home to see her mother, in her night dress, searching on the internet for jobs better then the hospital. That or free online schooling but that was something Nanami knew was close to impossible.

The girl stripped off her wet socks and hung them above the humidifier before going to the kitchen and pouring herself some milk. She looked at her mother as the woman consitrated ad she smiled softly before going to take a hot bath.

She went to the small bathroom and started to pour the hot water in, quickly getting showered and rising her hair. She started to hum to herself slightly, her sigh entering the soft place around her. Nanami paused as she looked at the shower knob and let the water pour on her.

She had been irritated at Kei today, and it was Amis fault that she got Guard duty on Tomoe. Mostly because Ami said something about him getting her cider and the teacher told her since she was so ' Chummy' With him she codul go see where he was at the moment.

The girl grund her teeth and glared at the wall tile in front of her, Tomoe-Mikage. She couldn't help but roll her eyes at how he first treated her, of how he just so nonchallantly bought her a cider and walked off like a rude idiot.

Nanami rolled her eyes and cut the water off before getting out and wrapped a towel around her, She had to be careful with water. Water was money and they lived in a small flat in Japan, in the dead of winter. You couldn't waste water at all, not at the moment.' Plus she had to let the water drip or the pipes woudl freeze and bust.

The girl sighed out as she combed her brown hair and slipped into some clothes, To be honest school was the same except for the cold air and the slush puddles from all the sleeting. Right now it was sleeting and The girl had to turn the heat up as she slipped into the living room, wearing her long bunny rabbit printed PJs'. Plus she had to go to the ' House on the Hill; Just to see the jerk that got her Cider a few days ago.

She wnated nothing more then to hit him again, he was so jerky and she didn't know she felt so hard around him, she just did at the moment; maybe she didn't know him but she didn't really want to know him at the moment.

Nanami looked at her mother before sighing out and openingher small change purse, She counted a few dimes and bit her lip at the amount of yen she got..

She knew she was going to regret this, but she didn't want the idiot to think she owed him anything, she wasn't that type of girl; but it did make her wonder what type of guy that..

The yokai,

Tomoe Mikage was..And How he could be.

This irritated her, she couldn't stand him but she didn't want to owe him anything as she counted her change and decided to wait until he was back to school.

Oi, If only she had never talked to him. The scum bag that he was. When she did this her conscious would be clear and she would leave and he would leave. Simple plan,

She just wished she didn't even have to do this, she just wished that she didn't point at him.. and learn his name.

She wished she never screamed out the word,

 _'You'_


	4. Are You Happy?

_**4\. Are You Happy?**_

* * *

Tomoe let the hot water run down his body as he tried to think, his white har instantly dampening as the water crashed into his skin. He had gotten up an hour ago and had been standing in the water for a while, he didn't mind..

It was comforting, plus his arms were sore from Inari giving his shots ant taking blood yesterday. He had school today and he truly didn't care; but he knew he had to go to school, no matter how much he didn't want to.

He ran a clawed hand through his white hair, his chest heaving a heavy breath as he opened the shower door, letting out steam so he codul breath. The fox tied a twoel on as he started to dry his soft white locks, his ears flicking about as he dryied his hair.

He whined slightly; today he had gotten up before his father and he was okay with that; his father was always paying attention to him; so right now he was going to let the man rest, given that he was doing online schooling. The man needed rest after all of the studing and work.

The white haired teen stared in the bathroom window, his violet eyes staring back at him before he opened the medicine cabnit and stared at his peach flavored pills; he didn't want to take it right now, or anytime soon today at all. They woudl make him sick and then he would have to stay home again.

He was indeed a loner, but he remembered when he was little, the terror of staying inside and not knowing the outside world for what it was. So sheltered because of his illness, so pale and in pain. Then he talked to his father and the man, with such kindness siad he codul explore the world outside...

As long as he took his pills, And didn't do something stupid.

The fox bit his lip and sighed out slightly as he took the bottle and chucked it in his school bag, he woudln't take them right yet. He could later on, right? The fox sighed out and started to brush his teeth, getting ready for school.

His stomach growled which shocked him since he hardly ate much, mostly because sometimes he coduln't hold it directly, the fox sighed out and stretched, he was going to fix him and his dad some bacon, and maybe eggs.

The fox brushed his wet ahir, knowing it woud dry later on as he pulled his shirt on and prepared to go downstairs, he stole a glance at his pills and bit his lip slightly. He didn't need them yet, it wasn't going to kill him...

Right?

* * *

Mikage smiled as Tomoe handed him a plate. he had just logged into his college as his son ran down the stairs, fixed breakfast and walked out with a tray with a piece of toast hanging out of his mouth. The man woudl have laughed but he was just happy that Tomeo was pigging out for once.

He did loose alot of his blood and bodyd fluids at the time, but right now he looked extremely hungry and this made the part time god smile and watch Tomoe stuff in his shoulder bag.

He ate his toast and then went into the kitchen to grab his plate, he atequickly, checked the time and cursed as he started to pull his shoes on. Mikage shook his head,

Teenagers..

He chuckled to himself before Tomoe reached for the door to run out, after slipping his coat on and wrapping his scarf on tightly. Mikage cleared his throat and Tomoe froze and whined, knowing the question his father was going to ask.

" Did you take your medicine?" Mikage asked slightly as he clicked an answer on his quiz, not even looking up. Tomoe felt his ears pin as he sighed out and continued to reach for the door,

" I ah..." He muttered and bit his lip as His father chuckled slightly.

" Tomoe..."

" I'll take it later! I swear." Tomoe muttered and then cursed at the time, " See ya!" He screamed and burst out the door, full throttle, almost getting a car int he process, he growled at the man driving making the man freeze, he must of been new to a yokai getting ticked off.

But Tomoe wasn't the only Yoaki walking around these days. There was other foxes and no one hurt them or anything else of that manner. It was getting normal for him, even when he was younger and when he went to school for the first time?

He was poked and prodded for his ears and tail. He was picked on by the kids just because his tail sweeped from side to side every once in a while. He didn't want to think about all that he went through, plus he was pale and got sick alot.

And Then A first year took up for him one day. He was in kindergarden and thats how he met Kurama. The kid had taken up for him and helped him to the nurses office; then he visited the next day to see if the poor boy was being picked on again.

Then When Tomoe entered his third year of school was Mizuki introduced into the picture. They all got along for some reason, A fourth grader, and third grader and a kindergardnerer. it fit in a weird way but they seemed to always stick together,

Even though, Tomoe knew that even after all those years? They still didnt know how bad his illness was. They knew he got sick and all, but they didn't know that he coughed up blood and got really weak.

They were close but some things were kept from them, Tomoe ran down the sidewalk, pushing past peopel and dodging others. He hoped he could make it! His converse kicked at the sidewalk as he ran and tried to fix his school bag. He unbuttoned the top button to his white shirt, breathing out as he had to move the scarf to do so.

Now he was almost there as he ran quickly, he didn't have time for the bus since he missed it because of his extra long shower and cooking habits. Now he was so close to being late that it freaked him out and made his heart pound.

The fox ran into the double doors, cringed when he heard the bell and burst into his classroom right before people sat down. He gasped for air and coughed behind his hand but with relief nothing came up.

The fox breathed out and sighed heavily as he went to his desk and sat his bag on the hook that it was supposed to go on. Then he unwrapped his scarf, and gently put his coat on the back of his seat before sitting down and wincing.

Tomoe tried to catch his breath and he was relieved to have gotten into the classroom on time today, for once actaully. He sighed out and looked at his desk before making sure his pencials were ready, he then leaned his head on his head as teens tried to find their seats and the teacher prepared to annoy them with yet another long boring lecture.

The fox sighed out as he sat at his desk, biting the end of his pencial when he was suddenly shocked as someone slammed a cup of Cider on his desk. He jumped and stared at the cup in shock before letting his eyes jolt up to see the annoyance named Nanami Momozeno.

He then narowed his eyes and paused," Whats that?" He muttered out a bit annoyed with the sudden sound barrior mess up. The way she slammed the cup down was loud and it made his fox ear flick in pain.

He hoped the brownish orange liquid leaked onto his papers, but apparently she wiped the bottom of the cup before sitting it down. The girl folded her arms and narroawed her eyes.

"I owed you one." She muttered, making the fox arch his brow and look at the cup. Honestly it was a weird gesture but he shrugged his shoulders, just figuring this girl was weirder then she put on.

He then picked the cup up, turned it to the mouth piece and to her annoyance took a sip and cringed. It was hot but it was also sour, just like the cider he had gotten that one day but when he got home he added a teaspoon of sugar.

Tomeo sighed out and then looked at her as she turned her back to sit down in desk before he paused,

" Thanks." he muttered before catching her attetion. Her petite nose wrinkled up and he smirked, " I didn't want to pay for another one today. " He snickered as she seemed to let her temper flare and he rolled his eyes and sat the cup down on the corner of his desk as the teacher called roll call.

He bit the end of his pencial and looked at the cup of Cider with deep violet eyes before rolling hsi eyes, He hoped this girl left him alone now. He swore if she didn't he'd might just pull out of school. He didn't want to deal with her, he coduln't have a female bugging him more then some of the others girls in the class already did.

The teen bit his penical and sighed out as he looked at the time, he paused slightly and realized that he forgot to take his medicine before he settled down into class; he cursed mentally and let his eyes watch the clock closely.

He didn't HAVE to take his medicine, right? Its not like anything woudl go down hill so quickly, he did take one yesterday; but then again he was weak at that time. The fox sighed out and winced when he hiccuped and tasted an irony taste. This made him blanch in shock before he grabbed the Cider cup and took a deep drink, not caring if it was sour or bitter or anything else of that manner.

He pulled his mouth away from his cup and noticed how his lips made the white lid on the cup have a slightly pink brushed against it. He bit his lip but swallowed the irony taste, gagging as he did so. He hid the gag with a sip of his cider before looking at his paper.

The fox felt Nanami lookin gat him and he looked at his paper and hid his face in complete humiliation. He didn't like it that she got him a cider, he was just trying to hold in any blood spells, esspecailly in front of everyone. Some of them jerks and not understanding people who couldn't take a few things...

Tomoe bit his lip and looked at the clock, things grew a bit blurry and he almost started to pant from how hot he was getting, the room swirled and he was sure the teacher saw how he was grimacing.

As soon as the bell went off Tomoe jerked out of his seat and ran out of the classroom, after picking up his coat and scarf. He took off and winced out , he looked around as his head swam and things bounced in his vision.

He winced, knwing his lip was not the thing was bleeding. He breathed out and quickly saw the door to the roof; relief flooded through him as he grabbed his school bag. He went through the door, then ran up the stairs before pushing the door open with the little strength he had.

It pushed the snow that was on the roof back and he groaned when he walked to the side door and slid down the wall. He coughed, blood seeping into his hand and the snow. He coughed again, the pain went through his chesta nd he whined out in pain.

" Ah.. Ow.." Tomoe groaned but refused to wipe his mouth, he had made the mistake before and his father had to get him a new school uniform, and pay for the damaged one. He growled out as the blood dripped rapidly onto the snow, staining it..

He shook in pain, the blood starting to drip from his nose. Tomoe bit his lip trying to get it stop and then trying to find his pills; but it woudln't stop at the moment so he was stuck with throwing up blood, the acid stingig his throat and making him cring and dry heave from the taste.

The fox wrapped his arms around his sides and coughed, not expecting to hear a soft gasp and a few footsteps coming towards him. Tomoe grew stiff, no.. He had hidden it from people for years. Anger started to well up in him, not with the person but with himself.

He didn't want anyone seeing him like this, spreading rumors like this.. He already had to put up with enough! Didn't people just have hearts at all!? He was sick, So What!?

Tomeo whined out as the blood poured out a bit more and he whined out as he gasped for his air, he didn't want someone to see him; but it was too late... His secret was out and he felt like the little kid on the side of the street. The little kid he used to be..

He didn't want someone to see him like this.

* * *

Nanami winced and stretched as the bell rang, she had to admit she had been watching that Tomoe guy the whole class, but only because he was chucking down the cider she bought for him.

She had been surprised by his steady speed, even if he grimaced a bit as he took a drink. She sighed a bit, she knew it was to sour.. Not that she cared if he looked like he was on the verge of puking out whatever he was holding down.

She sighed out and blinked when the bell went off and Tomoe litterally bolted from his chair. She didn't get what she was seeing but she shrugged it off as him being in a hurry, it wasn't really her business anyway.

But when she looked over at his desk and saw his cider cup she was confused to see a pinish smear on the mouth piece. She blinked and looked around before picking the cup and looking at the substance.

It was strange but she slightly smelled it and retracted rather quickly from an iron smell. Was tht stuff blood? Why was he bleeding?

She didn't care but if someone was bleeding then they needed medical attention, no matter how much of a jerk they were.

Nanami stood up and grabbed her school bag, She slipped her coat on and buttoned it up to the last button before going out the door. She started to walk down the ilse, thinking about the blood but trying to put her mind on other things as she pulled her phone out and started to go through her contacts.

She heard Isobe snicker at her phone but she rolled her eyes, releaizing that her phoen had a fox phone charm. She stared at it before rolling her eyes and stomping her foot in frustration. LET HIM BLEED! She bit her lip and sighed out before looking up and brushed her hair out of her eyesight.

She needed some fresh air.. This week at been hard for her so she just needed to rest a bit, the girl walked to the roof door and pulled the handle as she stepped into the grey painted stairway, She then walked to the roof and yanked the door open before blinking in shock..

She heard a gag and a loud moan, a swear and a whine.. The whine didn't sound human and when she turned the corner she blinked as her breath fogged the air, there..throwing up bright red, all over the snow?

Was Tomoe..

She gasped at the sight, he wasn't just bleeding a little! There was so much blood that it made her own stomach turn as she ran forward and gasped, her brown boots clicked against the pavemented roof but she froze when he cursed and yanked his white haired head towards her.'

She froze in her steps, her boots almost slidding as Tomoe sent her a glare, blood dripped down his mouth and slipped under his chin, it came and dripped out of his nose as he sent her a vicious glare.

Nanami breathed in, her breath fogging slightly as she looked at him, " A-Are You alright? Y-Your sick..you should g-get help-"

" Shut up.." He muttered and she blinked in shock.

" Eh?" She whispered before he looked at her ticked off.

" SHUT UP! Why did you have to come up here!? Stop following me! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH PEOPEL LIKE YOU! " He panted from the pain and whined, " What are you going to do now!?" He snapped, " Record it? Pity me? Tell the stinking sports team?" He choked and looked away, " Just leave me alone.." he muttered but Nanami was to shocked that he had screamed at her as the blood continued to drip from his mouth and nose.

" No..' She whispered making the fox stiffen and look at her wearlily. His ears flattened in a nontrusting way as she dug through her pocket for her unused hanky. She then looked at him slightly.

" I said to leave me alone! What do you want anyway? Go ahead and ruin everything why don't you!?" He snapped and stood but grabbed the hand rail to steady himself. He groaned slightly but was surprised when He felt a hand gently tug his head to the side.

Soft skin brushed against his,making him blink in shock, His white hair blew in the cold air, slightly making him whine in pain.

Then he felt something wipe his blood covered lips, shocking him. He looked up and blinked when he saw Nanami looking at him slightly as she dipped the cloth in some fresh snow and gently wiped his mouth and nose,

He didn't know what to say... Even after seeing him like this, weak and patheitc.. Unable to walk by himself and slightly dizzy, a high fever. The sickly, bed ridden child that he could never get away from.. Even after seeing that she still touched him, without laughing.

Toemo blinked but looked away, yanking his head from the strangers soft hands, His body quivering in pain and his stomach twisting with the need to throw up some more. He groaned slightly in pain and his body felt a chill when a soft hand glided down his back, trying to comfort him.

" Your silly..' He heard her whisper as he sent her a light glare, but she only smiled at hm which confused him, " I'm not going to tell anyone. Ifs thats what your afraid of. Do you have medicine?" She seemed to whisper as he reached for his bag and shakingly found his pills.

He looked at it begrudelily before taking one and letting it slide down his throat, ten minutes later he puked again and the girl stood there beside the shaking fox. She didn't touch him, she just watched. He finally stopped and to her shock pushed past her and started kicking the snow over his blood.. When he covered it up he yanked his head up and glared at her,

" Don't tell anyone." He growled and stormed away in a dizzy state. He was going to the infirmury. FAr from here.. He stomped away and left the girl to blink shock..

She thought he was a jerk, but his cries, his wail of pain. His sick sounds and then way he blocked everyone out of his life? Myabe that was why... Mybe there was more to Tomoe that met the eye..

And Nanami didn't understand why, But she wanted to learn more about the person,

Who was throwing up blood,

 _ **But more afriad of her...**_

* * *

 ** _I just want to Thank Ai-Star for the Help! I didn't know what to do so Thank you for the chapter Idea! XD_**

 _ **ALSO! For Those out there that won't stop commenting about my spelling and grammer? Please STOP! I appreciate your reading my stories but I am Getting a little tired of the comments, I am not as old as some of you on here so please be a little gracious.. And If You can't stand the errors? And You don't like to see them? Then Why read the story?**_

 _ **I'm not being mean I'm just REALLY getting tired of those stinking comments.. Thank you guys for understanding.**_


	5. HE'S BACK!

_**5\. Hes Back!**_

* * *

A Car pulled up and released someone in front of the Mikage household. A thank you was sounded out a soft goodbye before the car went on its merry way, letting the visiter stand in the snow and stare at the house before him.

He walked forward, pressed his feet agaisnt the steps as he went up and smirked at the intrance, he then knocked on the door. Sadly the visiter got no answer so he just gently grabbed the key from the top of the door and wiggled it into the lock. He had to give the door a good kick since it was frozen shut at the hindes,

Then he walked in and sat down his duffle bag, he was instantly welcomed by the heat of the house, the fire crackling, the sweet smell of whatever the match making god was cooking; to him it smelled like pies. It made sense, even if they didn't celebrate Christmas, they still gorged on the traditional pies and fudges that the man insisted they eat every year,

The person laughed slightly to himself until he saw the god walked into the living room, " Whos ther-AH!" The god gasped and the figure smiled as the idiot dropped his mixing spoon and ran forward to greet him. He hugged the visiter and laughed joyously,

" SILVER!" He laughed as the red head smiled softly and returned the hug, he tried not to cough from the mans tight grip but he held it in when the god hugged him and then pulled back,

" GOSH!" Mikage panicked," Did Serena feed you!?" He gasped and looked the at the fox in panic. Silver rolled his silver eyes and shook his head,

" Mikage she fed me fine." He smiled a bit as the man sighed out and chuckled, he patted the foxes head and grinned slightly. The house was warm and it felt nice to his joy. It was cold outside, even for a fox yokai like himself. Mikage picked up his duffle and took it to his room as he sparked up a conversation,

" How was the teaching?" he smirked, 'I heard she taught history like subjects?" He smirked as Silver shrugged,

" It was interesting, not what I was expecting but good all in the same.' He smiled as Mikage turned the light on and placed the bag on his bed, he turned the heat on in the cold room and then sighed out with a smile,

" You should have told me you were coming home to early! I was planning on dusting in here, I know how it affects you.' Mikage seemed to smile softly as Silver waved it off and chuckled,

" The dust won't kill me for now, Its good thing Serena had an extra inhauler." He grimaced while mikage looked at him, Silver then had to explain, very quickly, on how he forgot his own and left it in his bathroom. Mikage went pale before scolding him about it.

The red head sighed and listened as he unpacked, when Mikage had finally finished the fox had finally put his last artical of clothing up to be washed or to be folded again. He lookd at Mikage and paused as his red tail whipped about in a way,

" Wheres Tomoe?" He blinked while Mikage laughed and shook his head,

" Your brother went to school today, I tell you he's stubborn. I don't think he was fit to go today but he went anyway to my dismay. You know how he can be, " Mikage sighed out and shook his head. Silver paused and nodded as he shook his head, he looked at the clock and sighed.

" OH! : Mikage gasped, " I have lots of chocolate to make you eat!" He chirped and ran out of the room, Silvers ears perked from the soft of Chocolate and his father hot chocolate, something he and Tomoe loved every year they drank it. He sighed out and laughed a bit to himself.

It was good to be home..

* * *

Tomoe grunted and panted as he gripped the wall to the side of the school building. He whined slightly and felt his head, it had been hard to get his coat on and now he felt dizzy. He took his medicine a bit late and now he was paying for it at the moment.

Everything seemed to swim and now that Nanami nunsense knew about his condition, this sucked on a lot of levels for him. He didn't want her to know about this, he didn't want any judgemental party to know about this.

Espeacilly Masashi, He shuddered to himself, remembering the last time he got into a fight with the idiot. He and his brother tried to walk away from it before Tomoe was targeted and his brother dislocated the other boys shoulder. The school didn't suspend them because they were off the grounds when it happened.

Tomoe winced a bit, he was always the weak one in the family, why he didn't know. He didn't want to be the weak one at all; but he was stuck with the fact that he was because of his illness. The illness that was passed down from his mother, who died. Not from her disease but from something else entirely.

The white haired fox whined slightly as he took deep breathes and gained his steady balance back, he had to get home today. The school released him which made him relieved, but right now he had to get home.

The fox tugged his coat closer and pulled his scarf over his nose. The blood was starting to crust given how cold it was, So the fox shuddered and swallowed harshly before he walked forward, he woudl run but it woudl make him weaker then he already was.

He could barely hold his school bag and for him that was pretty bad. The fox trudged forward and gasped when he was halfway home, he leaned on the stone wall that was close by, his vision blurred and his eyes were heavy. He needed some fluids in him but that wasn't happening at the moment.

His feet crunched in the blackened, slushish snow, shivering when new flurries started to fall about him, the fox graoned slightly as his body shook, his ears pinned and his breaths were pants that fogged in front of him.

Curse this disease..

Tomoe swallowed harshly and mustered his strengh before walking forward and biting his lip, the next thing he knew he was at the door and opening it to the warmth that make him let out a long dread filled whine. He shut the door, his hands shaking as he started to srip off the coat that was kind of cold to his skin. It landed by his feet and Mikage blinked when he peeked from down the stairs at the teen.

" Tomoe? What are you doing home so early?" He arched his brow when Tomoe looked at him, his pupils small as he panted and tried to hug himself. Mikage saw this and grew pale before the fox coughed, blood splattering down his chin and on the white wall beside him.. Then he shivered and swallowed the disgusting metallic substance before whining,

" D-Da.." He choked but he grew far to weak and soon dropped his knees, everything started to fade out into black and he was shocked when he saw, not only his father run towards him, but his brother as well.

" S-Silver?" He gasped before loosing al the color around him, everything wrnt black until he slumped out. Mikage gasped whiel Silver made sure he didn't smack into the floor, he pulled the other teen close and winced when he looked at Mikage,

" We should get him to bed, He might need fluids." He whispered weakly. Mikage nodded and quickly got on the other side of the teen, they gently helped him up and winced,

This was far to unexpected..'

* * *

Tomoe groaned and opened his violet eyes before groggily looking at where he was, the room had dark blue walls and a large window-his room. He was shocked to see himself up here , up the stairs, but then again he faintly remembered seeing his brother before he smacked out into the floor.

He maoned and felt his head, the pounding sensation could be heard in his ears as he grunted as he looked around him. A slight knock on the door caught his attention and he weakly looked at the door, surprised to see his red headed adopted brother leaning n the door frame with an amused but worried look.

" I just come home and your like this?" He clucked his tongue and sighed out as he shook his head and walked forward. He sat on the side of the bed and Tomoe winced from the movement,

" Didn't I tell you to take your meds?" He arched his brow," Now what did I say I'd do to you if you didn't?" He narrowed his silver eyes and Tomoe winced from the look, His head was pounding far to much and the blood didn't seem to settle down like he had hoped.

He bit his lip before Silver flicked him in the head and huffed, " That will be your punishment." The younger teen snickered as Tomoe looked at surprised but slightly annoyed. The ren head say this and snickered before Tomoe hugged him and smiled,

" Welcome home." He laughed and pulled back from the hug, " How was it?" He smiled while Silver shrugged,

" As I told Mikage, not like I had expected but it was good.' He smiled while Tomoe tried to smile weakly at him, it was weak and Silver knew th fliuds that were atatched to the wired IV? The one that they put in his hand? They woudl take a while before they settled in his blood.

" You need to rest." he sighed, " Talk later.. its to much for you right now.' He smiled softly while Tomoe grumbled,

" Your younger, shouldn't I be ordering you?" Tomoe arched his brow while Silver gave his a blank stare,

" Age has nothing to with it. Now lay down.' The teen huffed as Tomoe whined but let himself do so, the IV in his hand moved only a little as he yawned and winced out at the pain in his rib cage and chest. He had passed out and Silver knew that he needed rest, he was to stupid to go to school and the red head had to calm himself down witht he fact that this could happen.. and it did.

He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms when he watched the water drip into Tomoe's blood stream, along with some extra blood that they got from the hospitals. He looked at his brother who was slightly asleep but not there yet.

He shook his head and bit hi s lip as Mikage came in and looked at the water intake, he then sighed out as Silver looked at him slightly,

" Can I do anything?" He muttered as Mikage sighed,

" Take your inhauler and don't let happen to you.' Mikage replied weakly and Silver gave him a look that said, ' you know what I meant.' The god sighed out and smiled softly. He knew how this kid could be,

" Not right now, he ust needs sleep and lots of it. He shouldn't have even wen tout to day, but I'll say thats my fault for not stopping him. " Mikage shook his head before looking at Silver and smiling, " I'll fix you some hot chocolate okay?" He smiled softly as his head left silvers head. He was a good god, and a kind father.

He had Tomoe both had some sicknesses, and Mikage didn't treat them like either of them was worse then the other. He treated them the same, even when Silver came to the house when he was young? Mikage had treated him kindly, and at the time he didn't think he deserved it..

But somehow... Mikage treated him in such a kind way that he didn't understand it at times, he was told by his abusive father that he was not good enough, and love was a weakness.

But this was all this family knew, love kindness. He never knew what it was really, until he came here after all that he went through. Yes, it took a while to adjust, and he had to admit Tomoe was annoying at first, but somehow down the road they became really close... And Mikage was in that closeness as well.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

* * *

 ** _Silver: 5_**

 ** _Tomoe: 5 ( Older )_**

 ** _Mikage: Uknown, O.o_**

* * *

" I see.." Mikage smiled a bit as he looked at the little red headed boy, who was glaring at him shyly from the corner of the room. Serena sighed out, She was a beauitful woman with azure colored hair. She stood tall, her spine straight as she nodded slightly.

" So you can understand the situation.' She sighed out, " Being in a place and thing like that is not what a child needs, and I know you already have a fox son." She sighed as Mikage nodded and waved at the little boy. Silver, the childs name glared before bing corrected by Serena as she gently lifted him up in her arms and smiled,

" Hes not going to hurt you, Mr Mikage is very kind.' She chuckled while Silver stayed silent. He didn't want to talk, not now.. Not to this man. He was shot, beat and hurt. He was abused physcily and Emotionaly, This man wasn't any different. He couldn't be..

The child swallowed as Sererna looked at Mikage and arched her brow, " I'm sure Tomoe will get along with him?" She sarched her brow as the blond headed man smiled and nodded,

" Yes he will, And I have lots of guest rooms so I know I have enough room for the child." He smiled but Silver grimaced at the thought of being sent away with this idiot. He was smiling to much, how was that even possble when he felt so much pain? Serena patted his head but he onyl looked down and pouted stubbornly. He didn't want another family.. not with someone he didn't know.

He didn't deserve another one, his other father had told him so. But then again he was mean and liked to hit when it fit him. Mikage on the other hand smiled at the child and chuckled,

" Oh, Looks like someone is a bit nervous." He chuckled but Silver glared at him,

" I'll adopt him.' Mikage nodded but Silver felt dred set into his chest, no way. This man couldn't take him in! He hadn't even been fostered yet! Silver groudn hsi little teeth as Serena nodded. He didn't want to be adopted out to this person. What if this person was worse?

He swallowed slightly, He wans't ready for something like this. Not now, not after all of that..

Mikage smiled as he opened the door and grinned slightly when Silver stomped in, he was wearing new clothes and he didn't take it lightly. He felt like this baffoon was trying to bribe him and he didnt like that thought one bit. Yes, new clothes were great and all, but he was not going to be bought.

The boy pouted slightly as Mikage smiled and showed him the house, " This is home.." He smiled at the boy and helped Silver with his coat, the little red head looked around, his eyes wide. This place was rather big for a guy and another kid.. another kid he hadn't seen yet. He arched his brow when Mikage smiled.

" Are you hungry?" He smiled while Silver paused and looked around again. He wasn't expecting to see white flash and another child looking at him with wide eyes from the couch. He hissed slighlty and hid behnd Miakges leg, but the god only chuckled.

" I see you met Tomoe.' He laughed as Tomoe shyly hid behide a couch cushion, his violet eyes wide. He blinked as Mikage smiled and patted Silvers head. The child glared at him but said nothing as the man went into the kitchen and started making something for them.

The boy named Tomoe looked at Silver with wide eyes and paused, " Awre you my bruther?" He blinked and Silver looked at him blankly,

" I down't hawve a bruther." he snapped slightly as he looked away and crossed his arms. Tomoe seemed to pout slightly at this answer before smiling brightly,

" Ywou do now!" He smiled brighty and Silver stared at him, twitching mentally. This idiot said what? Tomoe on the other hand smiled and out of the blue hugged him. The younger child hissed and pushed him away, but Tomoe found nothing wrong with this as he smiled,

" Dadwy is reawly nice. And His hot drwink is good.' He smiled and Silver twitched..

How was he going to survive one day in this house?

* * *

 _ **End of Flashback.**_

* * *

Silver chuckled weakly to himself, he still hadn't firgured out how he survived these people, but somehow he had.. and it was a great thing for him. He smiled to himself before he saw Mikage turn to leave.

Mikage went to get the hot chocolate when Silver paused and looked at him, " Mi-" He bit his lip and smiled softly, " Thanks D-dad. " He smiled, trying to keep himself together. This is what a real family was like, and he never thought when he was littel that he would ever get so close to these people.

But somehow.. He did..

And He would never regret that.

Mikage blinked in shock, before smiling and nodding, " Your very welcome son." He smiled and tried not to cry himself as he turned to go down the stairs and get the hot chocolate. Silver swallowed and refused to wipe at his eyes, or show anything like that. He knew he would break, and then feel it afterwards. He let out a shaky sigh before the doorbell was heard through out the house. He blinked and stood up from his brothers bed..

" SILVER! CAN YOUR GET THE DOOR!? MY HANDS ARE IN PECAN PIE BATTER!" Mikage squealed and Silver sighed out as his ears pinned, he walked down the stairs and made his way for the door before looking through the peep hole.

He arched his brow and removed the lock before opening it and seeing a fideting Brown haired girl. She blinked when she saw him, and she did a double tke when she saw ears and a tail. She arched her brow and Silver narrowed his eyes at her rude staring,

" May I help you?" He muttered before she blinked and gasped,

" OH! I'm Nanami Momozeno.. and I came to see Tomoe?" She muttered weakly and gently held up something, " I think these are his.." he whispered and held up Tomoe's pills. Silver was taken back, did Tomoe drop these on the way home.

He looked at her and sighed, " Come in.' He muttered while Mikage blinked when he saw the girl.

Silver paused, What happened when he was gone?


End file.
